I Work For Grimmjow-sama
by AizenLover529
Summary: AU. With no money and no job, Ichigo forces himself to go out and look for a means of income. When he stumbles across a job for a house keeper, he will soon find out he will work for a prick. GrimmIchi
1. Chapter 1

**Aww yeah! This going to be good. As I promised "I Work For Grimmjow-sama" is here! I must warn you the Ichigo is kind of a dick. Just a little. But I do not own Bleach and please enjoy the story!**

XoXoXOXoXoX

"Uh Ichi, you don't have to pay me back. Really, we're friends aren't we?"

"Yes, which is exactly why I have to pay you back! I haven't had rent money in two months. _Two_! Shinji, I love you like a brother. So let me pay you back." I say to Shinji. He sighs and runs a hand in his blond hair. I can tell he really doesn't want to make me pay, but it's not up to him.

"Fine, but I would love for to tell me how you plan on getting this money. Considering you don't have a job…" He tells me. I know I don't have a job; he doesn't have to remind me. I remind myself every day. This whole not having a job thing is killing me.

"I'll just go find one, it's not that hard." I walk out of the loft I share with Shinji. I planned on finding a job because I'm sick of people treating me like I'm some kind of charity case. First my dad decides to pay my tuition, even though I _know _it's hard on him. And when I told him I'd find a way to pay for it, he dropped the whole; it's because we're family bullshit. Then Shinji tells me I don't have to pay rent this month. _Again. _Seriously, am I that pathetic?

I walk around the busy, crowned city looking for any signs of employment needs. I stop inside a few coffee shops and none of them are hiring. Next I apply for a job at the local market. Nothing. It's like the world refuses to hire me! I bet you're probably wondering why I don't have a job in the first place, right? Well I'll tell ya'. My bosses thought it was okay for them to touch and feel on me. Well it's not. If anything that's like sticking your hand in a Lion's cage and expecting it not to bite you. So when I retaliate, they get mad and they fire me. It's not my fault I'm so good looking you can't keep your hands off me.

I continue to walk but something catches my eye. There's an ad on a light post. It's says their looking for a house keeper and interviews were today. Just my luck, I can clean. But I got to be honest; house cleaning is not on my top job choice.

XoXoXOXoXoX

So I get to this house and I'm angry and surprised. This house is freaking huge but that's not what pisses me off. Actually, yeah it does. Who needs a house that big? There is probably rooms this guy doesn't even use. I walk up to the door and knock. I didn't think anybody would answer the door so turned and walked off the porch.

"Where are you going? You're here for the house keeping job, right?" I turn around to see its some guy who looks like he could be gayer than Shinji. He's got short dark hair styled in some weird way and this high pitched voice that made me want to scratch my ears off.

"Uh yeah. Is it still open?"

"Yup! Right this way…?"

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

"That's an interesting name. My name is Luppi. I work here and I'd advise you to turn around before I have to hurt that pretty little body of your's." he says indifferently. Hold the hell up. Did this dipstick just threaten me? Well just doesn't know who the hell I am, does he?

"I'm sorry, what?" I say to him.

"Oh I'm sure you heard me. Grimmjow-sama is mine and I'm not too fond of sharing. And I _really_ wouldn't want to hurt you but I'm just making sure you understand."

"Mhmm. I really don't care about this _Grimmjow_ person you were just talking about, but I'll tell you this. You don't ever fuckin' threaten me. You don't know me and you sure as hell don't know what I can do to you. I will beat you to the point where no one would recognize you and leave your ass for dead. So consider this your first and only warning, next time I'm kickin' your faggitty little ass." I tell him before I kick in between the legs and then Spartan kicked him into the wall which knocks him out.

"Hey! What the hell is all that noise for? I told you to bring the people to me not fuck around Luppi!" a man yells as he makes his way around the corner. When I look up from the little bastard Luppi's body, I see a blue haired man staring at me.

"What? He threatened me…" I tell the guy as I walk over Luppi's body. The only thing he does is take his hand and drag it down his face. He lets out an irritated groan.

"Look I don't care. You're here for the job, right? Then follow me since this dumbass couldn't do it." He said referring to Luppi. I did as the man told me to do and I followed him into a room with large double doors. Once inside I could tell it was an office of sorts. The blue haired man plops down into his seat and motions for me to do the same.

"Name?" he asks me.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Tell me about yourself, Ichigo?"

"What do you want to know?" The man pauses for a moment like I threw him off but he then continues.

"Tell me why you want this job…"

"I don't want this job at all, personally. But I do need money. I'm 22 years of age and I'm in college. I share a loft with my best friend and can't even afford to pay rent. I'm sick of being broke and I can't keep a job. That satisfy you?" The man simply stares at me and scowls at me.

"Why can't you keep a job?"

"Cause my bosses always seem think it's okay to touch me when it's not, so I retaliate with force. Apparently they don't like that…" The unknown man tips his head back and laughs. I didn't know what was so funny, I was being completely serious.

"My names Grimmjow by the way. Forgot to tell you that earlier." I couldn't help but think the name sounded familiar but whatever. Grimmjow looked at me like I was supposed to know him. It was almost like he was waiting for a reaction.

"Okay?"

"Alright nevermind, that was _so_ not the reaction I had been hoping for. But I'll hire you. Congratulations." He reaches out his hand for me to shake, so I do. But there was just one thing I just had to ask.

"Hey how much does this job pay. Am I getting minimum wage or somethin'?" He chuckles at me and once again I'm not sure what's so funny.

"Straight to the point, huh? Well as you can see this house is big so that means this house has many rooms. However you are not paid by how many room you clean but by the days. Its 400 dollars a day and you work 5 days a week. That cool with you, strawberry?"

"I'll ignore that strawberry comment just because of how much you're paying me but if I see you outside of work and you call me that, I'm kicking your ass dude." He makes a face at me and starts walking towards me. He puts his finger on my chest and pokes me repeatedly.

"Listen here _strawberry_, you work for me so that means I can talk to you anyway I see fit so get used to it. It's obvious you don't know who I am." Me being the smart ass that I know I am, I tell him exactly who he is.

"Your name is Grimmjow." I say giving him a blank look.

"Wrong! It's Grimmjow-sama. Now follow me, strawberry." This guy is going to die by my hands. He walks out of the room and I have no choice but to follow since I don't want to get lost in this damned place. The walk is short and we end up in what looks like a living room. It's then that see a dress like uniform.

"You are expected to where this every day when you check in with me." This guy has lost his fucking mind. So allow me to help him find it.

"No. I have several reason as to why I'm not wearing that shit but I'll keep it simple and give you three reasons."

"Excuse me, you don't have a choice." He says to me.

"Number one, I'm a guy and I'm not cross dressing for no one, you hear me? Number two, you're not even going to be home for you to see me in the outfit any way. And Number fuckin' three, no…just no. It's not happening." I fold my arms over my chest and wait for him to speak. Eventually he starts to let out a humorless chuckle.

"You're a piece of fuckin' work, you know that? But that's the way I like em'."

"So I've been told Grimmjow-_sama._"

"Don't get smart Kurosaki." He warns me.

"Yeah whatever, I'll be here at 9." I tell him as I walk towards the door I came in from.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I scream him before walking over Luppi's unmoving body and out the door.

XoXoXOXoXoX

"That guys a little shit." Grimmjow said out loud.

"He acts just like you." A voice said from behind him.

"Shut up Ulquiorra. He is _nothing_ like me." he said as he sticks his nose in the air. Ulquiorra sighed and continued to look at Grimmjow.

"Are you aware that you let him pick his own time schedule?"

"That little piece of shit!" Grimmjow yells as he walks in circles with his hand on his chin.

"As I stated earlier, he acts just like you. He's hot headed, petulant, annoying, dense-"

"I got it Ulquiorra, thanks. Prick…Anyway, it doesn't matter if he _might_ act like me, I'm the original. I'm the bigger asshole and by the time he gets here tomorrow, he'll know it. I'm Grimmjow motherfuckin' Jeagerjaques and he will respect me!" Grimmjow yelled as he walked into his office.

"He's such a dumbass…"

**Soo what'd you guys think? Do you like it? I sure hope so. Let me know what you all think. Review please. Hope you enjoyed it! Bye-Bye!**


	2. Meet The Prick

** I'm back to upload another wonderful chapter of I Work For Grommjow-sama! Aren't you excited? You better be. I do not own Bleach. Please Enjoy!**

XoXoXOXoXoX

"Who the hell does he think he is? Telling me what I'm supposed to wear. I'll wear whatever I damn well please." Ichigo muttered to himself as he walked down the slightly crowded street. Those who were walking next to or near the orange haired young man, made sure to stay out of his way. The look on Ichigo's face screamed 'Touch me and you die'. Ichigo reached into his pocket, got his keys and opened the door to his shared loft. When he walked in he kicked off his shoes and plopped down on the couch.

Shinji came in from his room which was towards the back of the loft and sat next to Ichigo.

"I knew I smelled a bad attitude. Go on tell me what's wrong. Didn't find a job?"

"Oh no, I found a job. It's just that I work for an asshole." Ichigo said childishly. Shinji leaped out of his seat and hugged Ichigo.

"Ichi, that's great! You have a job now so stop being so scowly all the damn time. Smile, you know thing you do when both ends of your mouth go upward. So what you have a prick for a boss. Doesn't everybody at some point? So what's 's name, huh?" Shinji asked with interest.

"I think he said his name was Greenjow, no that's not it. Uh, ah! Grimmjow!" Ichigo exclaimed. Shinji's face dropped.

"What!?"

"Yeah, I know. Weird name right?" Shinji face palmed himself. He couldn't believe his best friend so smart but so damn stupid.

"No no no. Ichigo, don't you know who Grimmjow Jeagerjaques _is_?" Shinji asked Ichigo. Ichigo simply gave him a look of I-don't-care and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Should I?"

"Damn it Ichigo! Do you live under a rock or somethin'!?"

"No, but I live in a loft and that's pretty damn close to it." Shinji sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He turned around and grabbed a magazine off of the countertop and slammed it on Ichigo's lap.

"This is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, a multimillionaire. He owns _several_ businesses around this city and around the freakin' world for that matter! He took over Pantera Publishing when his father passed and has been a huge success ever since then. I don't even think it's possible for the man to go broke he has so much money." Shinji explained.

"Well that explains why he wanted me to kiss his ass all throughout the interview. You should've seen this guy, acting like he owns me. He don't own shit!" Shinji sighed once again as he sat next to Ichigo. Shinji turned and looked at Ichigo with a sly expression. Ichigo noticed this and questioned it.

"What's with that look? When you make that face nothing good comes from it. It's either a perverted question or a bad idea. Which is it?" Ichigo asked as he raised his eyebrow. Shinji fiddled with his fingers.

"Well I wouldn't necessarily call it perverted, just call it curiosity."

"Spit it out."

"So is he as cute as he is in the magazines?" Ichigo gave an audible groan. Of all the questions Shinji could've asked, it had to be this one. Ichigo honestly didn't want to answer the question. Until proven otherwise, he held nothing but hate for the blue haired man.

"The guys a jerk. He thinks he runs the world and he has an ego the size of fuckin' Texas. Although he is _slightly _attractive, his personality makes him ugly. And I'm quite sure his self-centered. In fact, I know he is." Ichigo got up from his spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen, Shinji followed. Shinji giggled to himself but Ichigo still heard it though.

"You know Ichi, you just described yourself in some way. You can be kind of a jerk too. You're not all into yourself like you say Grimmjow is, but you do have a pretty big ego inside that slim little body of yours." Ichigo slammed the refrigerator door closed and turned to face Shinji. Shinji literally dropped to his knees in laughter at Ichigo priceless expression.

"Stop laughing! I am nothing like that idiot! How could you compare me to someone that annoying?"

"Oh my god! Someone call Kodak!"

"Shinji stop laughing, it's not that funny!"

"Yes it is!" Ichigo walked over Shinji's wiggling body and headed to his room. Ichigo was highly upset that his best friend would compare him with someone so…evil. He'd never forgive him for that. Ichigo made up his mind when he saw Grimmjow tomorrow.

"I'm gonna show that blue haired ape I mean business. He will not proceed to treat me like crap without getting his ass handed to him on a silver freakin' platter!" Ichigo's face balled up even more as he still heard Shinji's laughter.

"Fuckin' shit Shinji! Stop laughing already!"

XoXoXOXoXoX

"Why must you proceed to follow me to work? I don't need an escort." I said to Shinji. Shinji skipped closer to me and put his arm around me. The man was just too damn happy for his liking. It was 8:55 in the morning and he was fucking skipping.

"Because Ichigo, you didn't really give me an answer yesterday so now I have to see for myself. This all could've been avoided Ichi!" He said loudly. I sighed as we continued to walk to my place of work. Shinji just insisted we take the long way because he wanted coffee, like he needed it. But I guess that's not really my reason for being in a bad mood. On top of having to go to work and seeing my bastard of a boss, I had to pass by my stalker. The guy was just plain creepy. From his pink hair and mustard colored eyes, the guy was just strange.

"Oh Ichigo, how are you my dear?"

"First off, don't call me that shit Szayel. And secondly, get away from me." I keep walking as he stands and pouts. Shinji also ignores him because he _knows _I hate this guy. Szayel walks a little faster to keep up with us.

"Now that wasn't very nice at all. Here I am going out of my way to say hello to you and you don't even say it back. Where are your manners Ichigo?" I feel myself twitch as he talks to me and I can hear Shinji snickering to my left. I shoot him a quick glare before he gets any ideas.

"They died. The same way you're about to." I say hoping he gets the picture. Unfortunately, he doesn't. Instead he laughs like what I had said had been a joke.

"Always the joker, you are Ichigo."

"I wasn't kidding and don't you have some place to be instead of bothering the shit outta me?" Szayel glances down at his watch before gasping.

"Dear me, I suppose you are right. I better be leaving now, see you tomorrow?"

"No." The man chuckles as he walks in a different direction. I hear Shinji let out a breath he had been holding in.

"I thought he'd never leave. Damn it Ichi, why do you always attract the weird ones?" I shrug my shoulders as we walk towards the gate of the house.

"This is his house? Dude it's bigger than Barbie's fuckin' dream house!" I laugh at his description as I ring the buzzer. We wait about 5 seconds before the bastard picks up.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Hmm I'm sorry I don't know anyone by the name of me."

"It's Ichigo Kurosaki asshole. Let me in."

"Oh it's you strawberry. Why didn't you say so? Just ask nicely and I'll let you in." Oh this guy is really gonna get it when I manage to get in there. I sigh and run a hand through my spikey orange hair.

"Could you please let me in Grimmjow?" I hiss through my teeth. I hear him laugh through the intercom.

"Not good enough."

"Oh fuck this. If you don't let me through this fucking gate I swear to god I'm going to hang you by your balls, wait until they turn purple and shrivel up like raisins!" I heard Grimmjow swallow thickly as the gate opened. I was glad the front door was already open because if I had to play another guessing game, I was going to kill someone. When I walked through the door, I heard footsteps coming in my direction.

"Welcome to the home of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques- Oh it's you." said the little freak from yesterday. He glares at me but made no moves to attack me. Smart fuckin' move.

"Oh like I'm just so thrilled to see you too. Get the hell outta my way." I push pass him and I hear Shinji gasp.

"Oh my God, it's Grimmjow! Ichigo what were you talking about? He's nowhere near slightly attractive. This man is downright edible!" I roll my eyes and wait for him to stop gushing over Grimmjow.

"I wouldn't eat him if I were you; you wouldn't be able to digest his ego that you're inflating even more." I say but Shinji runs over to Grimmjow and touches his hair hesitantly.

"I-Is it really blue?" Shinji asks.

"Probably not…" I mumble to myself. The next thing I know, Grimmjow's pants are pulled just below his waist to show off blue pubic hair.

"You were saying Ichigo?" I felt my face heat up as I stared at the blue curls.

"Pull up your damn pants up, you moron!" I turn to face Shinji, who looks like he's about to have a heart attack.

"Okay that's enough star gazing for today Shinji, go home now."

"But- His hair!?"

"Leave…" I say sternly. Sometimes that man acts like a grown woman. I know what I said. Shinji walks out of the house as he waves a good bye to me. I return the action and turn back to face Grimmjow.

"So now what?"

"By the way, you were late 2 minutes." I can't believe this guy.

"I'm late 2 minutes because you wanted play 20 questions at the gate!"

"However I'm willing to let it slide because your friend stroked my ego so lovely." God does this man ever stop talking about himself or his ego. I stare at him for a moment waiting for him to give me instructions but it was obvious the idiot forgot I came here to work. So I had to ask for directions directly.

"Where do you want me to start cleaning?" Grimmjow tilts his head to the right a little before he answers my question.

"You can help me clean my bed. The only thing you'd have to do is lay on it."

"You know that threat still stands about me turning your balls into raisins."

"Geez calm down. It was a joke strawberry. Actually, I'm giving you a promotion." He says to me.

"What!?" Both Luppi and I yell out.

"But Grimmjow-sama, I've been working here for 2 years and I still haven't had a promotion. He hasn't even done anything _to get_ a promotion!" Luppi wails out dramatically. Grimmjow just sticks his pinky in his ear as Luppi complains.

"Well kiss ass, you probably would get a promotion if you didn't follow me around all damn day. Not only that but you annoy the shit outta me. I only hired you because I needed somebody to clean my house and you are that person." If Luppi's face wasn't the funniest thing I had ever seen, I don't know what is.

"Okay since you got that sorted out, what am I getting promoted to?"

"You, strawberry, are going to be my assistant or sorts."

"You want me to be your assistant? Like at an office?"

"Well not exactly. I'd just be paying you to keep me company at my job. You don't know how boring it is to be a C.E.O; you have people to do everything for you so you don't really have any work _to do_. So that's where you come in, all you have to do is keep me entertained. It's as simple as that. And if you ask me, it'd be pretty easy money considering you already keep me so entertained." Grimmjow says as he leans closer to my face.

"How much more am I making?"

"About a good 2,000 dollars more."

"Make it 3,000 and we have a deal." I was making sure I got my money's worth out of this if I had to be stuck with Grimmjow for more than 5 hours. I get paid every week so I hate to admit it but Grimmjow is right; this is easy money.

"I can do that Strawberry but I have one more term of agreement."

"And what's that?" I ask skeptically.

"You have to call me Grimmjow-sama." He said as he grins at me like he won the lotto.

"Whatever. I'll call you Grimmjow-sama when you stop calling me Strawberry." He laughs at me. It's a rich sound but I knew it spelled out trouble for me.

"That's fine _Ichigo_." I hear him say. And even though I told him to call me Ichigo, it doesn't stop my cheeks from lighting up like a Christmas tree. I clear my throat.

"A-Alright then, we have a deal." I say as he shakes my hand firmly. I really hope I don't regret my decision.

**What do you all think? Not what you were expecting right? I bet not! So let me know how you like this! Hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading! Bye-Bye!**


	3. Impress Me

** So you all have been asking me to update this story so here it is! I'm so glad you all like the story and I will try my best to keep your attention. I do not own Bleach. Please enjoy the story!**

XoXoXOXoXoX

After we made our great escape from Grimmjow's monster of a house, we went outside to get into Grimmjow's car. I really shouldn't have been surprised to find out he had more than one car. The rich snob's always do. Grimmjow pulled me towards a black BMW with tinted windows. I inwardly whistled by how sleek and shiny it was. It was truly a beautiful car.

"You like the car." Grimmjow asked from inside the car.

"It's alright, I guess."

"Heh, bullshit. You've been standin' there admiring it for about a minute now. Come on, I gotta get to work."

"Don't rush me asswipe." I get in the car and Grimmjow starts the engine. Grimmjow's was busy looking backwards to pull out of the drive way that he didn't see Luppi in the window. But I did. I waved my pissed off employee good bye and I swear he had a melt-down. It's so funny to watch someone you don't like get jealous of you. I chuckled darkly and Grimmjow gave me a puzzled looked.

"I wanna laugh too. Tell me, tell me!"

"God, has anyone ever told you that you act like a child." I ask him. He laughs and makes a right turn.

"Yeah, real good friend of mine tells me all the time."

"You actually have friends? Wow, now _that's_ a shocker." I say sarcastically.

"You know, I could kick you out of my car." I glance at him briefly before turning back to look at the car in front of us.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't do that. I'm sure you value your life a lot more than you're letting on."

"Yeah, now tell me what you were laughing at!"

"Huh? Oh, I was just laughing at Luppi. He was in the window watching us when you were backing out of the drive way. Heh heh, it was pretty funny." The car comes to a slow stop as he stops at the red light. He puts his left arm on the window ledge and keeps his other hand on the wheel. He lets out a low chuckle and he then turns to look at me.

"You're an evil little fucker, aren't you?" I smirk as I face the passenger window.

"And don't you forget it." I say as we drive off. The rest of the car ride was relatively quiet. I enjoyed the silence but Grimmjow looked like he wanted to say something. It figures he couldn't go an entire car ride without out talking. We eventually pull up to Pantera Publishing and Grimmjow parks in one of the parking spots that say _'Executive'_. I get out of the car and observe the large building.

"Pretty awesome, huh?"

"Grimmjow, this is just a tall building, with several windows, and many floors. How is that awesome?"

"Damn Ichigo. You didn't even bat an eyelash. This doesn't impress you?" I start to walk towards the building and Grimmjow hurriedly follows after. He must have been expecting an answer because he kept staring at me. It was really pissing me off.

"Not in the least." I heard several employees say good morning to Grimmjow and I saw a hell of a lot of people staring at me. Did I ever tell you how much I hate unwanted attention? Well yeah, I do. I got to the elevator before Grimmjow did so I pushed the button.

"Okay so if this doesn't impress you, what does?"

"Geez we're still on this?" I ask irritated tone.

"Yes! Now answer the question." The elevator comes just in time and I walk inside first. Grimmjow looks at me after he jabs the button labeled 20. I sigh before I decide to answer his question.

"I don't know. Simple things, I guess. I've never really been into material things. That's probably why I don't have a car in the first place. Is it convenient, yes. But I'd rather walk to my destination on foot. Scenery, you know?" I tell him. He doesn't seem to be satisfied with the answer I give him.

"Okay. So what impresses you when you go on dates? What do you normally look for in someone?" I hadn't really been expecting that question. I tried to find words to describe what I liked but I couldn't really. I felt like my answer didn't make sense.

"W-Well, I like a guy who pays for me when we go out, I've always thought that was sweet. I like when a guy can make me laugh as well. I like em' a little on the muscular side and I also love a guy with some fighting skills. And it doesn't hurt to be a little aggressive. But those are just preferences, if I liked someone it wouldn't matter what that person did, I think they'd always impress me."

I could feel Grimmjow staring at me and it made me feel uncomfortable. It made me feel like he was evaluating me. I could feel my skin growing hotter and I saw Grimmjow open his mouth to say something. Dear God, please let me escape without hearing what he has to say.

_Ding_

Hot damn! The elevator doors opened and I let out a sigh of relief. Grimmjow waited for me to get out first but where was I supposed to go?

"You can walk out now."

"Does it look like I know where to go dumbass!?"

"Damn, calm down. You went from cute and calm to serious and angry in like 2 seconds. Come on." He then grabbed my hand and led me through the busy offices. I tried to pull myself free but the bastard actually had a pretty strong grip.

"Would you stop struggling so much? You wanted me to show you the way to my office and that's what I'm doing!"

"That's fine! But you can at least take your fucking hand off my wrist. I'm pretty sure I can follow you without getting lost. I'm not some snot nosed little brat that's gonna get lost in the grocery store without his mommy by his side. So let…go!" I say finally pulling my arm free. Once again, the spot light was on me and God I hated it. Grimmjow hadn't even stopped walking when I had pulled away. I jogged up next to him and glared.

"Dirty bastard…"

"I'm quite clean actually." Grimmjow rounded the corner and stopped in front of a desk. There was a very pale man sitting at the desk and he was on the phone. He didn't even acknowledge Grimmjow's presence as he kept talking. Grimmjow tapped his foot and waited for the man to hang up. The man at the desk scribbled down a few notes and then hung up the phone.

"Finally! What's my schedule lookin' like today Ulquiorra?"

"Shirosaki is coming here later on today, something about an interview with Menoly."

"Whitey's comin'? Well I'll be damned. Anything else?"

"Yes, you are to take a trip to the Medical Filing ward at 12pm. It seems we have a few set back in our donations. And you have a meeting at 2. Please be prepared this time."

"Yeah, alright. Thanks Ulqui! Oh, and this is Ichigo. He's like my little assistant slash entertainment. Ichigo this is Ulquiorra. He's an advisor of mine."

"Grimmjow, refrain from calling me that in a place of work. It's unprofessional. And hello . It's nice to meet you officially, I didn't get to introduce myself last time." He said as he extended his hand for me to shake. I did so and nodded in appreciation.

I didn't even know who this guy was and he was talking like he's met me before. I didn't feel comfortable this guy knew more about me than I did about him.

"Alright enough with the friendliness, come on Ichigo. Let's go get busy!"

"You better be talking about getting busy with work!" Grimmjow looked back at me and grinned. He made no motive to justify what he had said and grabbed my hand and pulled me into his office. The office was pretty big; a large window along the wall, a big wooden desk, and other office necessities. Grimmjow walked to his seat and I took my seat in a padded chair near him. I personally didn't want to be near him but there were no other chairs.

XoXoXOXoXoX

I hadn't even been in the office for more than 5 minutes and I was already bored out of my mind. I didn't have a book to read so I settled for reading one of the magazines Grimmjow had published. I looked through it and sighed. All of it was just celebrity gossip.

"Is this all you do here? Write about celebrities personal lives?" I ask casually. Grimmjow looks up from his paper work and gave me a sideways smirk.

"First off, it's not gossip. We get nothing but facts from the celebrities themselves. Ask them silly questions, serious questions, and other things. It's just stuff to keep the public entertained with another form of celebrity news. And don't judge me, at least I changed the image! My father used to just write about stocks and shit. Talk about boring." I 'hmmed' and continued to flip through pages of the magazine.

"That's right, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Are you gay?" I didn't take offense to the question. I mean, I _am_ gay after all, I just didn't know where Grimmjow was going with the question.

"Yeah, is that a problem for you?"

"No, I'm Bi. I just didn't peg you for being gay, that's all." I raised a brow.

"Well excuse me for not running around with rainbow flags and screaming gay pride. That's more Shinji's thing." Grimmjow bust out laughing. I'm talking banging on the table laughing. Grimmjow wiped a tear from his eye and relaxed.

"I made such a good choice in making you my personal entertainment. I'm gonna keep you here for as long as I can."

"Yeah, you can't keep me here _forever _because I have college classes at 3."

"Smart ass…"

"Why thank you Grimmjow-sama." The office was quiet but knowing Grimmjow, it wouldn't stay that way for long.

"So Ichigo, what are the chances of me fucking you?" See what I mean? The guy can't shut up for 5 seconds. I pretend not to care even though inside I was having an angry moment. I flip another page of the magazine and read a few lines.

"What are the chances of this building burning down?" I try not to giggle at Grimmjow's confused face. He's just so stupid, it's cute.

"Wha'? This building is never gonna burn dow- ooh. I see what you did there." See, so stupid it's cute. Before I could make a comment on Grimmjow's stupidity though, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I wanted to die when I saw who opened the door.

"Hello Grimmjow. Did Ulquiorra tell you about the Medical Filing ward? It seems we need a couple of your signatures before we can donate to the hospitals."

"Yeah Szayel, he told me. Let me see em'." He handed him the papers and looked to the left and saw me. Shit!

"Well hello there Ichigo! It's a fancy meeting you here. What are you doing here anyway?"

"None of your damn business you scrawny bastard." Szayel put the back of his hand to his forehead.

"Why Ichigo? Why must you be so cruel?" he asked dramatically.

"Why must you be so damn annoying? Get the hell away from me before I rip that bubble gum pink hair of yours off of your scalp. And trust me Szayel, I will do it."

"Here you go Pinky. I would say come again, but I don't like you that much to invite you to come again. With that, good bye." Grimmjow said as he pushed Szayel towards the door. Szayel didn't hesitate when Grimmjow kicked him out of his office.

"Damn that guy is a pain in the ass. By the way, how do you know Pinky?"

"_Pinky _is a fuckin' stalker. The guy stalks me like a Lion stalks a Zebra. I can't seem to escape the little creep."

"If it's one person I would hate to stalk me, it'd be Szayel."

"Aww now Grimmy, you wouldn't hate it if I stalked you?" I didn't even hear the door open. This guy is white. Like whiter than white. Everything on that guy was white; hair, teeth, _skin! _Just who the hell is this guy?

"Shirosaki I would never in a thousand years let you come within ten feet of my house. Why in God's name would I let you stalk me!?"

"I don't know. You always were a weird one."

"Dude, I hate to be blunt but you are freakin' white!" I blurt out. I couldn't help it. The man known as Shirosaki, turned around and glared for a second then started to laugh. I didn't know if he would attack me or rape me. Either way I was prepared.

"Haha! Who's this cutie Grimm? Haven't seen him before."

"Yeah, he's my entertainment."

"Well cutie, you can entertainment me any time." He said to me then winked. I honestly couldn't place a finger on it, but this guy was oddly… cute. Maybe it was his attitude? Confidence? Whatever the hell it was, he wore like a coat.

"Hands off Whitey, that's mine." His? Aww hell no. I couldn't find anything to through on the table so I threw my shoe.

"You don't own shit fuck face! You keep saying shit like that and I'm gonna rip your throat outta your ass!"

"Haha! Holy shit Grimm. He _is_ entertainment."

"Did you really have to throw your shoe?"

"Got you to shut up, didn't it?"

"You know, you're a real violent little bitch."

"You better watch who you're callin' a bitch, cos' this bitch could kick your ass anytime of the week!"

"The hell you can!"

"Then it's settled! You and cutie over there can have a fight. The person who wins gets whatever they want from the other. That sound fair children?"

"More than fair." I tell Shirosaki.

"Fine by me…"

"Alright! This weekend at boxing center. And I'll be the judge!" I couldn't wait to fight Grimmjow. I was gonna kick his ass and then kick it some more. But first.

"Give me my shoe back." I say as I snatch it from Grimmjow's hand. I put my shoe back on and listened to Shirosaki's laughter. I saw Grimmjow glare at Shirosaki. I lean back in the chair and place my head in my hand.

_Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to kick his ass._

**Ah it was only a matter of time before those two clashed together. Well thanks for reading. Until next time! Bye-Bye!**


	4. Dumb & Dumber

** Hey guys and girls! I'm really excited for this chapter. Why? I'm not sure, but anyway! I do not own Bleach. Enjoy the chapter.**

XoXoXOXoXoX

I stared at the pale man standing in front of Grimmjow with curiosity. The only thing I actually knew about the guy was that he was pale and that he somehow knew Grimmjow and that wasn't much to go on. I don't know about you, but I don't really judge people by who they hang out with. Especially when they hang out with someone like Grimmjow.

"So Shirosaki-san, why are you here? If you don't mind me asking." I see him lift up his head and look at me. He smirks but looks back a Grimmjow with a smug expression. Shirosaki then points his thumb at me as he talks with Grimmjow. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it _talking_ more like gloating.

"Ya' hear that, Grimm-Grimm-Kitty-Kitty-chan? Ichi here just called me Shirosaki-_san, _like I'm some kind of big shot. He's got some manners." I feel myself twitch with each word that comes out of his mouth. _Heh maybe I should start judging people by who they hang out with, he's almost as bad as Grimmjow._

"First off, if you ever call me that again, I'll rip your balls off and wear them as a necklace. Secondly, don't get your hopes up Whitey. He's just being polite." Grimmjow told him as ran his hand through his wildly styled blue hair.

"Oh yeah? If he's being so polite, what does he call you?"

"Not that I'm bragging or anything but he has agreed to call me Grimmjow-sama."

"Actually, I only agreed to that because you agreed to pay me an extra thousand dollars." I said out loud. I don't think either one of them heard me because they continued to argue despite what I had just said.

"Sama, huh? You probably tricked him into calling you that anyway."

"I did nothing of the sort!"

"Yes you did…" I mumble. They argued some more, each argument getting louder than the last. They were complete idiots. I couldn't tell the difference between two monkeys. _Scratch that, I shouldn't have said that at all, it's an insult to the monkeys. _

"You guys are really having an argument about suffixes? That's just stupid. Anyway, can you just answer my question Shirosaki-san?" I ask. Shirosaki immediately stops his arguing with Grimmjow and rushes to my side and grabs my hand, bringing it up to meet his lips.

"Ah you don't have to call me Shirosaki-san. Just call me Shiro for short."

"If you had intensions telling me to call you Shiro, why did you start this whole argument with Grimmjow!?" He giggles.

"Cos' it's seriously fun to mess with Grimmjow. I figured you of all people could figure that out." I groan. I guess he had a point about the Grimmjow thing but it was also one of the stupidest things I had ever heard. I pull my hand away from his lips.

"Uh right. Now about the question."

"Oh that! I was here for an _interview _with one of the reporters that works here. Her names Menoly. But you wouldn't exactly call fucking her over her own desk an interview, would you?" I felt my face heat up. He really didn't have to tell me that. The worst part about it though; he didn't even seem bothered about that fact he was telling me about his sexual activities. He then pokes my forehead.

"You look cute blushing like that."

"The fuck!? I am most certainly not _cute. Puppies _are cute. _Babies _are cute. But Ichigo Kurosaki ain't either one of those things so you can get all those thoughts outta your head right now!"

"Calm down Ichigo. If anything being called cute is a compliment coming from someone like this guy." Grimmjow says to me.

"Heh, you're one to talk." I tell him furiously.

"And how many times have I told you not to fuck my employee's? They're reporters not your personal cum dumpsters." Shiro threw his hands behind his head and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You should tell her not to make false accusations, then I wouldn't have to take matters into my own hands." Grimmjow raised a perfectly blue eyebrow.

"What do you mean _accusations_?"

"Menoly, her sister Loly, and her other flunky reporters have been pestering around saying that I was supposed to star in Uryuu Ishida's new movie as the leading male. I don't even know where the hell they got information like that. They don't know shit about me, the little cunts. If they did, they'd know Uryuu hates me with a passion."

"Those little- I thought I told them not to make shit up!" Grimmjow said as he angrily dialed numbers on his office phone.

"Ulquiorra! You call Menoly and Loly up here right now! I don't care if their out at the moment, bring them back in!" That's all he said before hanging up the phone. I couldn't help but tease him a little. I mean, he did say they got nothing but facts here.

"I thought you said that you got nothing but the truth from celebrities themselves. Ha Ha!" He didn't say much, but he did shoot me a glare from his spot at his desk. Even though Grimmjow wasn't intimidating me I decided to change the subject.

"So Shiro, you're an actor then?"

"Hmm? Nah, I'm a model. I mostly do posters for famous brand names; like recently I did a poster for Muramasa. It was nothing major, just me wearing a pair of his jeans. But there are a few occasions where I do commercials too, just to switch it up, ya' know?" I thought about it for a while before an image came into my head.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember you being in a commercial I saw recently. It was for cologne, right? I think it's called Immortal by Jin Kariya."

"That's the very one. I'm so glad you've seen it." Shiro says as placed booth of his hands on the side of his face and blushes playfully. This guy was a tad bit into his self.

"Uh yeah. Don't flatter yourself, I only seen the commercial because I was up late one night studying. I took a break and decided to watch some T.V. and it just popped up. I was going to change it but your unique look caught me off guard. It's not every day you see an albino in a commercial for something so famous. And not only that, my friend Shinji loves that stuff. It's the only cologne he owns, the rest of its perfume. So if I hadn't have seen it that night, I probably would have seen from Shinji at some point." I tell the albino. He seems to have taken what I said to heart. It wasn't meant to be hurtful, not this time anyway.

"Wow, you sure know how to deflate a guys' ego." He said as he chuckled lowly.

"Serves you right for gloating so much. I told you no one cared about that stupid commercial." Grimmjow said as he kicks his feet up on his desk.

"Well if you must know Grimmjow, I didn't intend for what I said to be an insult. I was just being honest. Sorry if that hurt your feelings Shiro." Shiro instantly brightens up.

"It's okay Ichi. See Grimmjow, he wasn't just being polite. He has manners."

"Oh yeah. He's got as much manners as Nnoitra at a fancy restaurant." Grimmjow said with sarcasm. Shiro laughs at what Grimmjow says but I'm out of the loop. I have no idea who this _Nnoitra_ person was.

"Look, I'd appreciate it if you didn't compare me to people I don't know. And you, stop calling me Ichi. I haven't known you for more than an hour and you're already calling me nicknames. If I don't give you permission to call me that, then don't call me Ichi." I state calmly. Shiro's eyes droop a little and his eyes start to water. And to add insult to injury, he started sniffling. He _sniffled_ for God's sake!

"Oh I see. I won't call you that anymore if that's what you want." I immediately cringe at the sound of his voice. The look he was giving me was just too damn cute. I couldn't take it. The look reminded me of a lost puppy or Yuzu when I tell her I won't be eating dinner. Having two little sisters really softens you up. I sigh and finally give in to Shiro's pouting and sniffling.

"Okay, okay. Stop with the watery eyes and shit. It's making me feel bad. You can call me Ichi or whatever, just promise me you'll never make that face again." I say sternly. Shiro looks up at me and crushes me in a tight hug.

"Yay! I'm so glad you decided to change your mind, Ichi." He says as he whispers in my ear. I shiver and feel a blush creep onto my face. I make sure to push him away from me quickly. He then grips his stomach and drops to the ground laughing. I frown at him.

"Holy crap! You're just as fun to mess with as Grimm! That settles it; I'm coming here every day from now on just to fuck with you guys."

"Oh please don't. I already have a match with Grimmjow this week. Don't make it two. Unless you want one?..."

"Only if that match is at my house in my bedroom." He tells me seductively. I knew he was joking with me but I still had to fight the blush that threatened to come back up.

"I didn't think someone could be just as bad as Grimmjow. It seems I was wrong." Shiro finally quieted down from his laughing fit and sat on the floor. But in comes Grimmjow to fuck up the silence.

"So if all it took was a few fake tears to persuade you to let Whitey call you Ichi, how would full blown tear affect you?" I hear Grimmjow say to himself or me. I wasn't really sure so I just ignored him as I continued to read the magazine from earlier. I tried to concentrate on the magazine I was reading but a 'thud' got me out of my _concentration. _Shiro and I look in the direction of where the noise had come from but saw nothing but Grimmjow at his desk. But his eyes were watery and he was holding his forehead, like he had…hit it. _Did this idiot hit his head on the desk on purpose just to make himself cry?_

"Ow! Oh dear I'm crying. But if you let me take you out on a date, I'll stop." Shiro and my face remain blank as Grimmjow removes his hands from his forehead, revealing a large red mark. Shiro speaks comments before I could.

"That's just plain…"

"Pathetic." I finish the sentence Shiro started. Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and smirked at me.

"Can't blame a guy for trying. I could've asked you to let me fuck you but somehow I think you would've said no as well." I rolled up the magazine and slapped Grimmjow in the face with it in a back and forth motion.

"Get your mind outta the freakin' gutter!" I screech.

"Yeah, that's kind dumb even for you. Everybody knows you can't satisfy a man or a woman." Shiro says. I guess insulting Grimmjow's sex game is more insulting than calling him an idiot or pervert. _I'll keep that in mind. _I watch as Grimmjow's expression turns from normal to downright pissed. It was a pretty funny sight, really.

"What fuck did you just say?"

"You heard me Grimm-kitten. I said you wouldn't be able to satisfy a man or Ichigo, if you want to be specific." Shiro said as he gripped my hips lightly, pulling me towards him. Any amount of fun I was having was thrown out the window when my name was mentioned.

"We'll see about that." Grimmjow said as he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me towards his lips. I didn't really have time to react as he kissed me. I could hear Shiro growling behind me. Shiro then started to grind against me. And I had had enough. I bit Grimmjow's tongue causing him to hiss in pain, then punched him in the gut. I leaned back and head butted Shiro, elbowed him in the gut and twisted his wrist. I pulled both men eye level with me and made myself clear.

"Now you listen to me you shit tards. Don't you ever try and take advantage of me. Because the next time your hands wonder below this equator…" I say as I point to my belt. "You're going to die a slow and very excruciatingly painful death. Now do I make myself clear?" I ask lowly. I heard both men gulp as they nod their heads.

"Good." I tell them as I let go of Grimmjow's hair and Shiro's wrist. I then turned around when heard the sound of clapping. There was a man standing in the door way. He could be considered attractive. Actually, he was extremely attractive. He had soft looking brown hair, an even completion, and a wonderfully deep voice. The only thing that leads me to be wary of the guy was his eyes. Although they were open, it was like looking in a black hole; an endless deep, dark black hole. His eyes were empty. Empty and dark. They held no emotion.

"As much as I enjoyed the little show you just performed, I would appreciate it if you didn't end my business partner's life. He's much too valuable. I originally came up here to tell you that meeting has started but now that I see why you were late, I'll allow it." The mysterious man said as he smirked at me. I looked down at myself and I blushed with embarrassment. I could see how this looks… wrong. Two worn out men, panting, bent over in all sorts of different ways. Almost like we just had…

"It's not like that at all!" I exclaim to the man. He chuckles at me. I flush again with embarrassment. I lean closer the Grimmjow, who I just noticed was as quiet as a church mouse. His expression seemed blank as well.

"Hey, Grimmjow. Who is this creep anyway?" I ask not breaking eye contact with the strange man.

"That is Sosuke Aizen, owner of The Hueco Mundo Newspaper. And as of late my business partner." Grimmjow says with distaste. _Oh yeah this guy had to be a creep to get Grimmjow _and_ Shiro to shut up for more than 5 seconds. This guy is already a pain in my ass._

**Ah it pains me to call my dear Sosuke Aizen a creep, but for the FF I must! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, Bye-Bye!**


	5. They Got The Hots For Me

** Another exciting chapter! Glad you all are enjoying this, please review. And remember Aizen is not a creeper. Oh and I do not own Bleach.**

XoXoXOXoXoX

"Come along Grimmjow. We have very pressing matters to discuss. You can bring your little friends if you wish to do so." The man known as Aizen said. Aizen turned and left but the room was still filled with so much tension. I peeked over at Grimmjow only to find him clinching his hands tightly. The face he was making was actually pretty scary compared to the normal faces he makes. I felt it would be best if I got his attention, so I nudged him slightly.

"Hey, I realize the guys a jerk and all but you should really get a move on."

"We."

"We?"

"Yeah, we. You're coming with me. I'm sure as hell not going in that meeting alone. You get to see what an ass Aizen really is. That was just the tip of the iceberg." I groan at the thought of having to sit in a boring meeting for God knows how many hours. It just wasn't appealing to me. Hell, it shouldn't be appealing to anybody really.

"As fun as that sounds Grimm old buddy, I'm gonna pass on that." Shiro stands and walks towards the door. "I got better things to do than watch Aizen dictate on what he wants to do next. I don't even work here, so see ya'. I'll be in the news room if you need me."

"Shiro I swear to God if you're going back to fuck Menoly…" Grimmjow hisses through his teeth. Shiro simply smirks and opens the door.

"Oh please, there are other female employees to fuck. That is, if I haven't fucked them all."

"Shiro you have 3 seconds to get out of my sight. One…" Shiro was gone before Grimmjow could even finish, which was a good thing. I could still hear Shiro laughing down the hall though. Grimmjow sighs and gathers some papers that were sitting on his desk and leaves the office. I hurry to catch up to him.

We get to the elevator and go to the top floor. The elevator was quiet as we waited. I was starting to feel antsy just standing there.

"So…Why do you hate Aizen?" I ask awkwardly.

"What makes you think I hate him?"

"You're kidding right? The look on your face says it all. You obviously hate the guy for some reason or another. Tell me." Grimmjow pauses for a moment.

"My father used to work for Aizen's father. They were good friends at some point in life, which is why his father gave my father a job at his newspaper company. This was back when the depression hit. Our family was richer than most at that time but my father felt as though it wasn't enough to support his brother and sister, even though it was. Aizens' family was the top dog and had tons of money. My father went where all the money was and asked Aizen's father for a job there. He agreed and they became fast friends. Once the depression was over, they charged more for newspaper. Then during World War 2, they opened a factory that specialized in weapons. Aizen left my father in charge of all those things of that nature, he'd soon come to regret that. During the time my father watched over the factories, he ran into a very smart man who, on his free time, created the oddest of things. A box like machine that could keep foods cold and a picture box."

"That guy had something to do with making the refrigerator and the T.V.?" I ask. Grimmjow nods his head.

"Those things would become very popular in America in the 50's and would eventually make my father filthy fucking rich. But after World War 2, my father kept that secret from Aizen senior because that man would try and take credit for everything so my father lived a humble life until the T.V.'s and refrigerator were put up for sale. My father supported the makers of those items and when they made it big, they gave my father back his money, with interest. Once the T.V.'s hit the market, my father flew the Germany where he met my mother. She was only 17 when they met but they fell in love and got married when she turned 18 later on that year. Lucky for my dad, my mother's father was a politician in Germany and had loads of money so when he croaked, all the money went straight to my mother. My mother and father opened up a newspaper company of their own but they also sold the newspaper articles to the T.V. reporters since most people stopped reading newspapers like they used to. But my father still loved to write them anyway and had a loyal group of people that bought them once they were printed. My mother and father were living happily until Aizen senior wanted his share of my father's money after he made it big. He said it would be payment for giving him a job to support his family during the depression. And this was the turning point in their friendship. My dad was worse than me, so you know what he told him?"

"He told him to go fuck himself?" I ask humorously.

"Something like that. He told him once he claimed all those children he made. Aizen senior wasn't a very faithful man. Although he was married, he had more women than Tiger Woods had hoes. So you could imagine he had some kids floating around. After some years go by, and I mean years, I was born. I was born when my mother was 48 and my father 57. And out of all those years Aizen only claimed two children. One being Sosuke Aizen, the oldest and the other whose name I can't remember right now but he's Sosuke's younger brother. They have different mothers and different last names but Aizen senior still claimed the boy, for whatever reason. My pops told me it was to keep all his affairs from reaching the public since that woman threatened the man with lawyers, but that's a different case. When I turned 18 my father was 75 and barely had much life in him, but he was too stubborn to die just yet. For 5 years he trained me to take over his company and I did. Once it was mine I changed the image. We stopped writing about stocks, the weather, and all that other bullshit and got some interesting shit; like sports, women, and celebrities. I was doing fine with my father's company, well my company. However he thought otherwise, although I was doing good, he felt like I needed a partner to back me up financially and would get me out of trouble if I ever got myself _in_ trouble. That partner was Aizen seniors' eldest son, Sosuke. I didn't want make my father upset since he was already on his death bed at this point, so I went with it. We signed the papers and Aizen was my financial advisor, spokesperson -since Aizen is a smooth talking bastard-, and certified business partner. I didn't like it one bit and still don't. Aizen owns half of my company. When I asked my father why he chose Aizen as my business partner, he said because he owned up to taking care of some of those kids. My old man was true to his word and gave the Aizen family part of his wealth. But that only problem with that now is that Aizen is trying to take over the _entire _company. Maybe trying to get back at me for what my father did to his father. I swear, you give them an inch, and they take a mile. My pops worked hard as hell to make something of himself and I'll be damned if I let Aizen take what was originally my old mans and what was passed down to me. Over his dead body." Grimmjow stated furiously as walked out of the elevator. I watched Grimmjow's back as he walked in front of me, stomping as he took each step. From the short time I've known Grimmjow he's always been goofy and annoying. Now, it was kind of unnerving to see him so serious and business like. _I'm not so sure if I like this Grimmjow._

I watched as he pushed open the double doors with force, hushing all movement and sound in the meeting room. I awkwardly walked in after Grimmjow, which made all eyes on me. I blush at that and followed Grimmjow to the long oak table that seated 13 people but only had 10 people sitting in them since Aizen was standing in front of a monitor and Grimmjow and I hadn't taken our seats yet. Grimmjow turned to face me.

"You'll be sitting next to Aizen's younger brother. That guy right there." He said as he pointed to the dark haired male with the grey suit. When I look at the man my jaw dropped. I slap Grimmjow's hand down to keep the man from seeing Grimmjow pointing at him. Grimmjow growls at me.

"Don't growl at me you animal. Didn't your mother teach you not to point at other people?"

"Of course she did, but the Aizen family can't really be considered people, can they?"

"I don't care about that. Just don't point at him, okay?" Grimmjow raises an eyebrow.

"But on a serious note, can we switch seats?"

"No can do, Ichi. We're arranged by our positions so you're required to sit next to what's-his-face since you're my _secretary _and that's Aizen's secretary. Why don't you want to sit next to him, anyway?" I shift uncomfortably before answering.

"_What's-his-face's _name is Kugo Ginjo. He's my ex-boyfriend. And I thought I was _entertainment_."

"Good, so you two know each other. Now go sit next to him, play nice, and it'll be over before you know it. And you are entertainment but I also said you were my secretary of sorts as well, didn't I? Remember to smile Ichi. You don't do that very often."

"But!"

"Quit arguing with me and just sit down. I'll take you out to lunch after this is over." I pout but walk to my seat and plop down. I could see Kugo adjust himself to look at me. I could feel his smirk, if that's possible. He leans closer to me and I could feel his warm breath against my ear.

"Long time no see Ichi. I didn't know you worked for the blue beast. And here I thought I'd be bored out of my mind listening to my brother talk. Glad I was wrong." He whispers to me. I shiver as I smell his breath. I note that it smells like Jolly Ranchers. He always had a thing for eating Jolly Ranchers and kissing me when we were together. I have a little bit of a sweet tooth and he knew how to incorporate the two perfectly. I groan at the feeling but brush it off.

"I didn't come here for you, so back the hell up."

"Heh, fine, have it your way." He says as he back away. But not before he lightly bites at my ear. I moan quietly but I still get the attention of Grimmjow, who looks at me strangely. I couldn't flat out tell him that Kugo's fucking with me so I keep quiet, smile at him, and turn to face Aizen.

"Glad you could join us Grimmjow. Now we can begin." Aizen says.

"Fuck, finally!"

"Refrain from using such foul language, Jiruga."

"How bout' you just shut the fuck up Kuchiki." The guy sitting on the other side of me says.

"Ah, now gentlemen. We are all grown men. I think we can act like it for an hour or so." The white haired man says from the end of the table. Aizen clears his throat.

"Thank you Ukitake-san. Now, you are all here because you have something Pantera Publishing is interested in. We do not mean to take over your business, just make a friendship or bond of sorts. Some of you are on board with the idea and already have made a profit from the partnership, such as our young surgeon Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya, would you please be so kind as to explain what Pantera Publishing has done for you?"

"Certainly." He stands up from his seat across from the man known as Ukitake. "As most of you know, I'm only 18 years of age but I am the head director and top surgeon of the Seireitei Hospital. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm too young to run something so big by myself, which is why I made the decision of handing over half of the hospital to the Jeagerjaques family as well as Pantera Publishing. Not only have they made a generous donation to the hospital but they were also kind enough as to put an ad for the hospital in their magazine. It has been great for business and I have yet to regret that." I listen in amazement as this kid talks. So young and is already so successful. I envy him.

As Aizen begans to talk I feel a hand slide over my thy. I elbow Kugo's arm but that doesn't stop his movements. He only chuckles and runs his hand over my zipper. I thought about punching the man in the face but quickly decide against it, not wanting to mess up Grimmjow reputation at this meeting. I close my eyes and grind my teeth together as he circles my growing erection. Then suddenly Kugo stops. I hear him hiss in pain. I open my eyes and see him gripping his leg and I also see Grimmjow staring at Kugo angrily. I let out a sigh of relief as he turns away from me and looks at Aizen. I look at Grimmjow and nod in appreciation. He grins lightly and looks away.

XoXoXOXoXoX

45 minutes later the meeting was over and I was the first person out of the stuffy room. I couldn't take it in there another minute. Between Kugo feeling on me and grown ass men arguing about businesses, of all things, I didn't know what was worse. I was dismissed first since I didn't really work for Grimmjow so I waited for him to come out. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. It was when I felt arms on either side of my head that I opened my eyes. I knew I shouldn't be surprised that it was Kugo but somehow I was.

"You know wasn't nice what you did in there. Sending your dog on me."

"I didn't tell Grimmjow to kick you, he saw you molesting me and did something about it." Kugo lets out a deep chuckle before leaning near my ear.

"And you thought that was going to stop me? Get real, orange. You and I both know that you can't resist me. The only person who doesn't seem to know that is the blue beast. So, you can stop fighting it." He says lowly. I feel him grind his hips against mine and I moan. As much as I hate to admit it, and I mean I really hate to admit it, but Kugo was right. I couldn't resist him. Something about Kugo attracted me to him like moths to bright lights. Kugo was sexy, dangerous, aggressive as hell in bed, and mysterious. So, so mysterious. I think that's what attracted me the most when we met. But that was also why we broke up. He'd always be doing something late at night and tell me not to worry. It just seemed like he was cheating on me and I had no way of finding out, even though Shinji offered to play detective. That would not have been good. So just for safe measures, I broke up with him. But every time we saw each other, whether it be at a club, at the grocery store, or at the mall we always ended up having sex later on that day, much to Shinji's displeasure. I just couldn't let go for some reason.

"Stop thinkin' so hard, orange. You already know how this is gonna turn out so…you want to go to my place or yours?" He asked me. At the moment I wasn't able to speak let alone form a proper response because he was licking and sucking at my neck. Don't think ill of me, it's been a while since I had sex.

"So what's it gonna be?"

"Ahn, okay Kugo t-that's enough. R-Really, I mean it. I don't want it today, alright." He only laughs and continues to make his way to my lips. He had every right to laugh at me, I didn't really sound too convincing. But my knight in shining armor came to save to the day…again. Kugo was yanked off of me pulled roughly by his collar to face Grimmjow.

"You must be deaf or stupid cause I'm pretty fuckin' sure he said to stop, more than once too. Not only that but I'm pretty sure I kicked you in the shin earlier so you'd get the message not to touch what's soon to be mine. Maybe if I kicked your ass you'd reach enlightenment and be smart enough to never go near him again as long as I'm around. So, before I lose my cool, I think you should get outta here. Now!" Grimmjow mutters dangerously. Something flashes in Kugo's eyes, whether it was fear or anger, I don't know but he walked away without a second glance.

"I uh I, thanks. It means a lot." I say trying not to sound too embarrassed that he'd saved me twice today.

"It's whatever. Let's just get the hell outta here, grab Shiro, and get something to eat. I'm starving over here." Grimmjow said as he strutted over to the elevator. I could tell he was trying to make the situation less awkward for me. And for that, I was grateful. The elevator ride felt longer than most so when we reached the last floor I was happy. We went to grab Shiro, who was currently talking to the receptionist named Rangiku. I walked to the door as Grimmjow grabbed Shiro by the collar and kept walking.

"Let's go Shiro, I'm too hungry to watch you flirt with someone you're only gonna fuck once." Grimmjow said as he dragged Shiro out the door.

"Call me!" She says flirtingly as Shiro winks at her. The guys true flirt, through and through.

XoXoXOXoXoX

We eventually arrive at some random sandwich shop we found on a whim, but Shiro said he'd been here before and said the food was good. We took his word for it, primarily because we were hungry. We walked inside and found our own table. The menus were already there so I wasted no time skimming through it.

"Ichi, you alright? You know after all that's happened today." Grimmjow asked casually, not even bothering to look up from his menu. I shrug and feel my face heating up.

"I'm fine, really. It was just a little mishap. It won't happen again. At least, I think it won't."

"I'm confused. What's going on?" Shiro asked.

"Well you know Aizen's younger brother right?" Shiro nods "Well Ichigo used to date that guy and he kept feelin' on him throughout the entire fuckin' meeting. The little shit even tried to fuck him." I really don't know why Grimmjow thought it was okay to tell Shiro. I've learned that Shiro can be a bit over dramatic.

"The fuck! I'll kill that turtle shit! Ichi, you good? Did you resist him? Punch him in the nuts?"

"Shiro I'm fine. And yes I resisted him. But it's kind of my fault."

"How so?"

"Well because, normally if we see each other we end up fucking later on that day. This is the first time I've said no to him."

"You guys…fuck after you see each other?" Shiro asks. I can see Grimmjow look up from menu too.

"Well he's very persuasive so a few licks here and couple bites there, I'm sold. He's honestly the best fuck I've ever had." They glare at me for the comment but what do you want me to do? Lie? Maybe I should have done that.

"Well then you obviously have never had sex with me, have you? I can put you in some many different positions you've never been in. Sex with me is like heaven." Shiro says to me.

"That's nothin'. Sex is about the senses. Touch, smell, and let's not forget taste. Whatever that Ginjo guy was doing to you, I can to 100 times better. And that's a promise. You can hold me to that if you want."

"Look here, Grimm. I already told you that Ichi's mine. So you can step off now." Shiro says glaring at Grimmjow.

"I'm only gonna say this once. I want Ichigo. I'm gonna have him."

"Uh I'm kind of right here."

"Grimmjow, you suck at sex. Let's face it, you couldn't please a manikin." Grimmjow smirked and slammed his menu down.

"Oh yeah? That's not what you said when I was pounding into no more than a month ago. I believe it was somethin' like, oh harder, faster yes. Yes! YES!" Shiro's face actually showed some color as he turned 50 shades of red.

"Wait, you guys have had sex!?"

"Only couple times, but it was fun." Grimmjow said.

"Don't make it sound like we fuck every month." Grimmjow tips his head back and laughs.

"Huh, I never would've guessed. I'd actually pay to see that." I say lowly. Unfortunately, they heard me. Shiro hugs me and Grimmjow leans across the table to get in my face.

"How much would you pay to be a part of it?" Grimmjow asks. These two are going to be the death of me, but not before I'm the death of them first. I head butt Grimmjow and elbow Shiro in the side. They hiss in pain and back away.

"I don't want to have sex with you two. If you try this again, I'll kill you."

"You can't keep denying yourself, one of these days I'm gonna fuck you into oblivion. But only if you let me." I can't help but blush.

"Umm c-can I take your orders now?" the shy waitress asks while she blushes hopelessly. The poor girl didn't need to hear all that.

**There you have. Another chapter down. I also want to add that the only reason Ichigo didn't kick Ginjo's ass is because they've had a relationship before and it's not like he hates him. Let's get this clear, Ichigo doesn't like Grimmjow like that yet so when Grimmjow touches him in a way that makes him uncomfortable, he's gonna kick some ass (as shown in chapter 4) same with Shiro. The next chapter is the fight between Grimmjow and Ichigo. Who will win!? Tune in for the next chapter to find out! Until next time, Bye-Bye! Oh and Aizen is not a creep.**


	6. Fight Night

**And I'm back! I felt the need to write so write I shall! So glad you guys are enjoying my stories and strange ideas. You all are great and support just about all of my stories. And for that, I'm super grateful. Now for the moment you guys have been waiting for. Ichigo Vs. Grimmjow! Who will win!? I do not own Bleach.**

XoXoXOXoXoX

After that whole deal with Ginjou at Grimmjow's meeting, my week pretty much went by quickly. I told Grimmjow I wasn't coming for just about all of the rest of the week because I had tests to take, so Grimmjow being the _generous _man that he says he is, he told me to take the rest of the week off. I couldn't refuse such an offer. It gave me time to relax. Or try to relax. I swear; if it wasn't Grimmjow that was getting on my last nerve, it was Shinji. Can't a guy just enjoy a nice Saturday with a little peace and quiet?

"Ichigo!" I guess not. I sigh and use every ounce of strength I have to go see what Shinji wanted. It really couldn't be that big a deal. I had pretty much learned that if Shinji wasn't screaming in pain, then he was fine. So he must have seen some guy on T.V. he couldn't have in real life. You'd be surprised how often things of that nature happened here.

"Shinji, for the last time if you know you can't have _whoever_ it is on T.V., just find a real man."

"Well that was pretty mean. Besides, as long as these two are here I think I'll survive." He shoots back.

"These two? Who are you-"

"ICHI-CHAN! Where have you been!? I missed you so very much! I've been stuck with mean old Grimmjow all week. He's been so mean to me! You better have a good explanation. And I mean good." Shiro said as he wrapped me in an unexplainably tight hug. Of course it was Shiro. If Shiro's here then that means that Grimmjow is also here. God is it so much to ask for a quiet Saturday?

"Quiet down, I'm right in front of you! And what are you doing in my house? At 9 o'clock in the morning." I hiss through my teeth. Maybe I wouldn't mind so much if it wasn't so damn early. But, sense it was super fucking early; I had every right to be pissed. I glance up at the white male clinching me. I notice that he's smiling with mischief.

"Oh you haven't forgotten have you?" Grimmjow asks from the corner of the loft. I'm shocked he hasn't said anything up until now.

"Just what the hell are you going on about?"

"I'm talking about the fight you agreed to." Oh yeah. That fight. I had completely forgotten about that thing. I had been so busy with my tests at school that I had forgotten about it the whole thing all together. Honestly, it was the last thing on my mind and it still is.

"Oh, that. I pass." Shiro lets go of me and frowns.

"And why the hell is that? I've been looking forward to this all week. You can't just give up!" Shiro complains.

"Shiro I'm tired. I've barley had 8 hours of sleep. Taking test all freakin' week is not my idea of fun so all I'm asking for is a little peace and quiet just to sleep. So please, please get the hell outta my house."

"I live here too, ya' know…" Shinji said practically begging to be a part of this conversation. I glare at him and he gets the message as soon as Grimmjow begins to talk.

"Well then you better stop by the gas station and buy a Red Bull because this is gonna happen." Grimmjow growled.

"Why are you so hell bent on having this fight?" I hear Shiro snicker.

"Because Grimm-chan is a pervert and he knows that this is the only way you'll ever have sex with him."

"What is he talking about Grimmjow?" I ask sweetly. Oh sure I asked sweetly, but I'm sure Grimmjow got the deeper meaning, 'If you're using this as an excuse to have sex with me, I'm chopping your balls off'.

"I-It's not like that, I swear! We agreed that whoever won the fight, we'd get to ask for 3 things, remember?" 3 things? This could work in my favor.

"So if I win, I can ask for anything I want? That's the basic idea of what you're telling me?"

"That's right! This also goes for Grimm-chan too!" Shiro added. I really didn't feel like fighting this idiot but I had no choice. I have a feeling if I didn't fight; they'd just keep asking me anyway so it's just better to get it out of the way now, right?

"Fine, I'll go get ready."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ichigo, you're not seriously thinking about fighting Grimmjow, are you?" Shinji asks as he steps in front of the hallway that leads to the bathroom.

"I kinda don't have a choice right now, Shin."

"B-But Grimmjow out classes you in so many different ways. For one, he's taller than you." I push pass him and roll my eyes.

"Not by much."

"He's stronger than you."

"What's your point? It hasn't stopped me on several occasions."

"Okay. But he's got more muscle than you. Much, Much more muscle. All toned and strong looking muscles. Abs that are as hard as rocks. Probably has a cock the size of-"

"Alright enough! I get that he has muscles!" I screech as my face is engulfed by heat.

"Aw why'd you stop him? I was enjoying that." I glare at Grimmjow as I make my way to the shower.

My shower wasn't a long one because what's the point? I'm about to get into a fight and get all sweaty. I don't need to get clean only to get dirty all over again. What sense does that make? As I step out of the bathroom and into my room, I feel myself twitch with annoyance as I hear Shinji shamelessly flirt with Grimmjow. I don't know why that's making me so angry but somehow it is. I slam my door shut as I turn to retrieve some gym shorts from my closet but I jump when I feel someone grab my waist.

"You know it's rude to slam doors." I shiver as Shiro's warm breath hits the nape of my neck.

"It's my house, I'll do what I want now get the hell off of me." I hiss. Shiro only smiles as he sits ever so calmly on my bed and lies back with his arms behind his head.

"Geez, what's got you all worked up?" I don't answer. I really don't know what's gotten into me so I just shrug and step into my closet to change since Shiro probably wasn't going to leave my room. Normally, I'd beat the crap outta him and move him out by force but today I just have no motivation to kick his ass. I change into my boxers and walk out of my closet with the gym shorts I had picked out in my hand. I hear Shiro snickering. I slightly look in his direction.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing just starting to smell a little jealousy in the air…" I raise an eyebrow.

"Wha?"

"Nothin' Ichi. But I _will_ say that you look appetizing without a shirt." Shiro says as he sits up properly to look at me. I shouldn't have found myself surprised by his sudden act of flirting but somehow I was. I must have been out for too long if I have forgotten how much of a flirt he was.

"Thanks I guess…" I say awkwardly. I turn to pull some socks out of my dresser but the action is immediately forgotten when I feeling lips on my neck.

"Wha!?"

"I really don't understand why you keep teasin' me Ichi. I can only control myself for so long…"

"W-What do you mean?" I ask as I try to free myself from his surprisingly tight grip, all while blushing like a madman. _Was he always this damn strong?_

"You know _exactly_ what I mean. Walking around here shirtless in only your underwear. Are you trying to get me to fuck you into the mattress?" Shiro groans out as presses himself up against me. My breath quickens as I realize I'm getting hard. I really didn't what the fuck was going on this week. I should be stronger than this! This should be the part where I kick his teeth in. So why am I just standing here letting him kiss on me.

"Ah, S-Shiro. Quit it…" I let out a long needy moan.

"Do better Ichi. If you want me to stop, tell me why I should."

"B-Because Grimmjow is y-your friend right? Ah, he'll get mad."

"Your point? Grimmjow's got nothin' to do with this right now. So, try again." I try again to get out of Shiro's grasp but I can't. I stiffen suddenly as Shiro bite my neck roughly.

"Oh fuck!" I groan out. If it was one thing I hoped Grimmjow and Shiro never figured out, it was that I'm a masochist. I loved rough sex. Biting, scratching, spanking; all of that, I loved it. So you can imagine how fucked I would be if they were to figure that out. I feel Shiro pull away from my neck and look down at me with a strange look plastered on his face.

"Ichi, are you a-"

"Hey Ichi! Grimmjow wants to know if you've seen Shi…ro. Well what were you two doing?" I quickly fix myself or at least tried to but Shinji already saw. He sent me a sideways smirk like he knew everything.

"N-Nothing!" I stutter out. If there was really nothing going on, I made it look so suspicious with all this stuttering I was doing!

"Ah that's not what little Ichigo's telling me." He says referring to my hard on. I blush as I hastily put on the shorts I had laid out.

"Whatever. And stop calling my dick that!"

"Ah don't be embarrassed Ichi. I just so happen to like little Ichigo. You gonna let me taste him sometime?" Shiro asks lustfully. I feel the blush intensify.

"Yeah, with that comment I'm gonna assume something heavy happened in here. Go ahead Ichi, get some!" Shinji announced proudly. I hung my head in shame while Shiro simply laughed.

"Hey Blondie! You find Whitey yet?" Grimmjow asked from the doorway. I have the strangest feeling that Shinji's gonna say something to make all hell break loose.

"Oh yeah I found him. Him and Ichi were doing somethin' together." Shinji tells Grimmjow as he looks at me and wiggles his eyebrows. He just doesn't know that he's about erupt the volcano.

"Somethin' like what?" Grimmjow asked angrily. I could see the irritation in his face, I don't know if Shinji could. I guess not because he kept talking. A smart person would've shut the fuck up.

"You know what I mean." Here it comes.

"You son of a bitch! You just had to make the first move! Imma kill you!" Grimmjow yelled as he lunged at Shiro, who made no effort to move.

After about 5 minutes of Grimmjow beating the crap out of Shiro, yelling, and hissing. Yes hissing; we finally got Grimmjow to get off of Shiro. Shiro was sporting a bruise and an ice pack on his cheek but he'll live. We made our way to Grimmjow's car so we could get this fight started. Shinji sat next to Grimmjow in the front since it wouldn't be wise to sit Grimmjow and Shiro together at the moment. So, I sat in the back with Shiro but I also thought that was a bad idea as well, considering what just happened.

"Your friend's a snitch…" Shiro says as he pouts in his seat. I chuckle as his glares at the back of Shinji's seat hatefully. Shinji tends to have that effect on people.

We drive to some unknown, or at least unknown to me, boxing ring. It looked fairly new, that or the owner takes good care of the place. Grimmjow pulls out a key to open the door and once inside I see lots of workout equipment. We walk a little ways to get to the ring but it's no big deal to me. Grimmjow looks back at me and smirks heavily.

"You wanna stretch or somethin'? Don't want you to pull a muscle while I'm beating your ass. And I mean that in more ways than one."

"Ha, ha very funny smart ass but no. I just want kick your ass, receive my 3 wishes, and get the hell outta here."

"Heh, fair enough." Grimmjow says as he lifts the rope and goes under it. While Grimmjow jumps on his toes in the middle of the ring, I wrap my hands up. No reason for me to get all bruised. As I lift the rope to get in the ring, I see Grimmjow out of the corner of my eye walking to the side that Shiro is standing on.

"Listen closely, this place is owned by a friend of mine. He keeps it very clean and he was nice enough to lend me the key to get in here today. Now, don't touch shit, don't break shit, and don't even _look_ at shit cos' if it breaks, I'm gonna assume it was you. Same goes for you Blondie."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I hear ya' Grimm-gram! Now let's get this fight underway. In this corner we have the large and in charge CEO of Pantera Publishing, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!"

"Why thank you for the introduction."

"And in this corner, coming in at 179 pounds, the fearsome, the great, the sexy, tantalizing, cute, funny, witty, amazingly kick ass, slim, maple syrup colored eyed, strawberry-"

"Shiro, get the fuck on with it!" I yell in irritation.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Why did he get the extra-long intro?..." Grimmjow asks. Shiro doesn't reply but he does stick out his tongue as he steps into the ring.

"I want a clean fight. Anything goes expect low blows. First person to pin and get to the count of 3 wins. Touch fist…Begin!"

"Let's get ready to rummmmbbbleeeee!" Shinji says as he throws his hands in the air. Grimmjow tips his head back and laughs at that but goes back to being serious in a matter of seconds. He begins circling me like an animal in the wild as I just stand there. I can see he's in a ready position to either attack or defend.

"Come on Ichi, aren't you gonna hit me? You want to right? What's stoppin' ya'?" Grimmjow taunts. I feel myself twitch but I'm not stupid enough to fall for his tricks. I've been in _way_ too many fights to fall for something as easy as that.

"Don't let him trick you Ichi! You can do it Water Boy!" Shiro cheers from the side line. I chuckle but try to stay focused. I watch carefully as Grimmjow circles around me once more.

"Scared much Ichi? I thought I told you to swing. Hit me Ichi." So that's what I did. As Grimmjow taunted me into hitting him, I went the opposite way of his circling and gave a right hook to his face. He seemed shocked that he'd been hit.

"Y-You hit me." He says slowly.

"Yeah, that's what you've asking for, right?"

"Now, I'm really gonna kick your ass."

"Huh?" I didn't have much time to react as he lunged at me. He grabbed my leg as I tried to back away. He pulled me close to him and punched me hard in the gut. I leaned forward as if I was about to throw up just as Grimmjow gave me an upper cut. He laughs heartily. I watch from my spot on the ground. I kick up into his chest, which throws him off a little but just enough for me to land another to his thigh. Grimmjow fell and I tried to pin him.

"1..2" Shiro counted. Grimmjow broke out of it quickly. I didn't think he'd let me pin him so easily but it was worth a shot. Grimmjow gets back up and puts distance between us.

"You shouldn't underestimate me like that. I'm not going to let you pin me _that_ easily."

"Shut the hell up and fight me." He smiles wickedly and charges at me. We trade a few blows but nothing extremely devastating. That changed when I lost my footing and stumbled. Grimmjow picked up on that and punched me in the face causing me to fall back. Grimmjow wasted no time trying to pin me. He put his arms on both sides of my head but not exactly pinning me.

"You give up yet, Ichi?" I growl at him.

"Come on Ichi! You can win!" Shinji yells. Grimmjow looks up at Shinji and smirks.

"He ain't gonna win." While he's talking shit, I use that as a chance to attack. I kick him in the gut as hard as I can and then push him off me. I punch him in the face for good measures and then top him. Grimmjow was too stunned to move me.

"1…2…3! Ichi wins!" I get off of Grimmjow quickly and sit on the floor trying to catch my breath. Grimmjow finally sits up and groans in pain.

"You beat me. You fucking beat me. What the fuck!?" Grimmjow yells. I smirk smugly.

"As the bet promises, I get my 3 demands."

"What-the fuck-ever." Grimmjow says.

"You will be _my_ servant for one week." Grimmjow groans at that. "You will take me and Shinji to breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner for 2 weeks." The only reason I included Shinji is because he would complain if I didn't.

"Alright, and what's that last thing?" Grimmjow asks with great irritation.

"And let's talk about my tuition. Somebodies gotta pay it, right? But let's go to lunch first." I say as I deviously.

**Yay! I'm done! I hope guys are happy with the way the fight turned out. I am. From here on out, things get interesting-er. Thank you guys for reading, it's always welcomed. Remember to review, until next time Bye-Bye!**


End file.
